Jack Kennedy
Jack F. Kennedy - protagonista Dayshift at Freddy's: Remastered, Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo i Dayshift at Freddy's 3. Jest postacią kierowaną przed gracza. Powrócił on na ziemię, aby wypełnić obietnicę złożoną Fredbear'owi i uwolnić wszystkie dusze, odczyniając błędy Henry'ego. Wygląd Jack to humanoidalna, pomarańczona istota. Jego sprite jest podobny do Dave'a, jednak ma krótszą szyję i szersze ciało. Bohater nosi złotą plakietkę (najpewniej ze swoim imieniem, jednak jest ono niewidoczne); a w DSaF 3 ma na sobie czarny garnitur. Osobowość Charakter Jacka zależy głównie od gracza i jego decyzji, jednak w grach pojawiają się momenty, gdzie bohater robi coś samowolnie. thumb|280px|Jack pod drzwiami Petera podczas sekretnej cutscenki z DSaF 2. Przed swoją śmiercią Jack z pomocą brata opiekował się młodszą siostrą, gdy wszyscy zostali sierotami. Zostaje wspomniane, iż bohater pracował w kilku miejscach naraz, byle tylko utrzymać rodzinę. Kochał on swoją siostrę bezwarunkowo i był gotowy za nią zginąć. Czuł również wyrzuty sumienia, że nie udało mu się jej ocalić. W DSaF 2 Jack może współpracować z Phone Guy'em (AKA swoim bratem), aby uwolnić dusze dzieci zamordowanych przez Dave'a. Wtedy też obaj stają się sobie ponownie bliscy, a Peter pozwala Jackowi zamieszkać w swoim domu. W DSaF 3 jedna ze ścieżek wymaga współpracy Jacka, Petera oraz Dee. W ostatecznym rozrachunku rodzeństwo bohatera zostaje nareszcie uwolnione, a mężczyzna poświęca się dla nich (oraz innych dusz), wypełniając swoją obietnicę. thumb|280px|left|Obietnica Jacka. Jack po swojej śmierci złożył obietnicę Fredbear'owi, że odnajdzie każdą pojedynczą duszę i ją uwolni, w zamian za życie w postaci istoty pozbawionej duszy. Nie wiadomo dokładnie jakie były motywy bohatera, jednak można przypuszczać, iż pragnął on ocalenia wszystkich ofiar, w tym swojej siostry i brata. Wskazuje to na to, iż przed śmiercią i krótko po niej Jacka cechowała duża empatia, miłość do rodziny i wytrwałość. W trakcie akcji gier bohater wyróżnia się swoją niedojrzałością (lecz wynika to z tego, że jego kwestie służą jako gagi i żarty). W Dayshift at Freddy's 2 bardzo chce zanurkować w basenie z piłkami czy odmawia zejścia ze zjeżdżalni. Gracz ma również opcję, aby wybrać dziecinne opcje dialogowe w trakcie rozmowy z innymi postaciami. thumb|280px|Dave przerażony zachowaniem swojego wspólnika. Jednakowoż gracz może odsłonić również mroczną, sadystyczną stronę bohatera, która jest najbardziej widoczna w DSaF 2. Jack, wspólnie ze swoim kolegą z pracy, Davem, morduje w okrutny sposób dzieci w pizzerni. Następnie walczy z Fredbear'em, który zwraca uwagę, że ten go oszukał i zdradził. Bohater swoją postawą budzi przerażenie Petera, a nawet samego Dave'a, który stwierdza, że bohater zniszczył koncept dzieciństwa. Dave odmawia również poruszania się przed Jackiem z powodu strachu. Jeśli gracz spełnił określone warunki, przy następnym przejściu gry, protagonista będzie miał mroczny uśmiech na twarzy i zostanie permanentnie zablokowana opcja zrobienia szczęśliwego zakończenia. W DSaF 3 wychodzi na jaw, że gracz podążający złą ścieżką w istocie dąży do zdradzenia Dave'a na rzecz Henry'ego, który wykorzystuje ciało Jacka jako naczynie dla swojej duszy. Ukazuje to zdeprawowanie i zepsucie moralne głównego bohatera - na tym etapie nie liczy się on z nikim, nawet z ludźmi uważającymi go za swojego przyjaciela. Historia Przed grami Jack Kennedy urodził się jako drugie dziecko w swojej rodzinie. Po nim przyszła na świat siostra - Dee. W pewnym momencie rodzice bohaterów mieli wypadek samochodowy, w wyniku którego dzieci zostały osierocone. Peter oraz Jack pracowali, aby utrzymać rodzinę i najprawdopodobniej byli rodziną zastępczą dla Dee. Jest wspominane, że bracia mieli kilka zajęć. W nieznanym odstępie czasu rodzeństwo zginęło. Przed drzwiami Fredbear's Family Diner w 1973 roku zginęła Dee. Jack zostawił swoją siostrę w lokacji, kiedy ta obchodziła swoje 6. urodziny. Bohater wrócił do domu i odkrył, że jego pupil, Sparky, nie żyje. Postanowił go zakopać, a potem zaczął pić alkohol, zatracając przy tym poczucie czasu. Dopiero w nocy Jack powrócił do Fredbear's po siostrę, jednak nie odnalazł dziewczynie żywej. Śmierć Dee była efektem współpracy Henry'ego oraz Dave'a, który ślepo podążał za swoim "mistrzem". Po śmierci dziewczynka zaczęła nawiedzać Marionetkę. Media oskarżyły protagonistę o porwanie własnej siostry, ponieważ Jack niedługo po jej śmierci zaczął pracować w lokacji, a następnie zaginął (w rzeczywistości zginął). Jack umarł poprzez wykrwawienie się w stroju Golden Freddy'ego na oczach Henry'ego, który nie pomógł mu i śmiał się z jego cierpienia. Tuż po śmierci, bohatera nawiedził Fredbear, który złożył mu propozycję - niedźwiedź miał przywrócić go do życia (jako bezduszną istotę), a zamian Jack miał uwolnić dusze uwięzione na ziemi. Protagonista zgodził się i wrócił w odrodzonej, pomarańczowej formie. Jego dusza przybrała postać Shadow Doggo, czyli pupila Jacka z dzieciństwa. Pies podążał za Henrym i obserwował jego poczynania, aż w pewnym momencie uwięził go w Pustce (4. warstwa Flipside). thumb|280px|Peter w lokacji w Bakersfield, już jako Phone Guy.|left Peter został zamordowany najpewniej przez Henry'ego. Jego śmierć jednak na pewno nastąpiła po śmierci Dee oraz Jacka. Ciało Petera zostało następnie odesłane do fabryki (przez niedoszłego szefa Petera), gdzie przerobiono go na Phone Guy'a. Stracił on pamięć o swojej rodzinie i rozpoczął pracę. Dayshift at Freddy's: Remastered thumb|280px|Phone Guy oprowadzający Jacka. 23 czerwca 1987 roku Jack przychodzi na rozmowę o pracę do oddziału Freddy's w Colorado. Po jej pomyślnym przejściu nowy szef bohatera, Phone Guy, zmusza Jacka do podpisania papierów i tłumaczy mu jak będzie wyglądała jego praca. Protagonista następnie udaje się do Safe Roomu w celu założenia sprężynowego kostiumu. W pomieszczeniu spotyka Dave' Miller'a, który oferuje mu opcję ostatecznej ucieczki od Freddy's (bowiem kto raz podpisał papiery, ten na zawsze już należy do firmy). Dave przyznaje się do morderstw w Utah i nakazuje Jackowi zwabienie pięciu dzieci do Safe Roomu, w czasie gdy będzie miał na sobie sprężynowy kostium Fajnego Kota, a następnie zamordowanie ich. Gracz może zgodzić się na jego propozycję lub odmówić. Od tej pory pojawią się dwie główne ścieżki: prowadzące do złego zakończenia (Gnarly Ending) oraz dobrego zakończenia (Happiest Day Ending). Jack może stać wyraźnie po jednej stronie, ale i może nie wybrać żadnej ze ścieżek (np. zgodzić się na propozycję Purple Guy'a, ale nie wykonać jego polecenia). Istnieją różne wariacje dróg, jakimi gracz może podążać. Nieważne jaką drogę obierze protagonista, dzieci niezależnie od woli gracza zostaną zamordowane. Ich dusze nawiedzą animatrony w restauracji (z pomocą Marionetki). Każdy dzień rozpoczyna się od spotkania głównego bohatera z Phone Guy'em, który instruuje głównego bohatera co ten powinien robić. W trakcie gry (tj. od poniedziałku do środy) Jack pracuje normalnie, wykonując aktywności w restauracji. Na swojej drodze spotyka m.in. Matta, pracownika Freddy's sprzedającego rzeczy w Zakątku Nagród. W środę Phone Guy zabrania bohaterowi noszenia sprężynowego kostiumu z powodu incydentu z zaginionymi dziećmi. Wieczorem tego samego dnia mężczyzna zamyka Safe Room z zakrwawionym kostiumem z obawy przed zamknięciem lokacji. thumb|280px|Jedna z możliwych konfrontacji policjanta i Phone Guy'a z Jackiem.|left W czwartek Freddy's jest zamknięte, jednak nieświadomy tego Jack przychodzi do pracy. Może on od razu pójść do domu lub spotkać się z Phone Guy'em, który prosi go o obecność następnego dnia. Ma się wtedy odbyć ostatnia impreza przed całkowitym zamknięciem lokalu. Opcjonalne jest również spotkanie Dave'a, jeśli Jack podążał jego ścieżką. W piątek Jack zostaje zmuszony do ubrania sprężynowego kostiumu Fajnego Kota (z pomocą może mu przyjść jego szef lub Purple Guy). Impreza okazuje się być staranie przyszykowaną operacją mającą na celu złapanie Jacka (nieważne, czy jest on winny, czy niewinny). W tym momencie gracz może otrzymać jedno z dziewięciu zakończeń w zależności od jego poczynań: *''Bad Ending'' (Breadbear atakuje Jacka); *''Mediocre Ending'' (Farfour atakuje Jacka); *''Crafty Ending'' (Jack razem ze swoim szefem wrabia Dave'a w morderstwa); *''Soapy Ending'' (Phone Guy i Purple Guy wrabiają Jacka w morderstwa); *''Tragic Ending'' (Jack niszczy Foxy'ego i doprowadza swojego szefa do rozpaczy); *''Stuffed Ending'' (Jack zostaje wepchnięty do sprężynowego kostiumu przez animatrony); *''Springlocks Ending'' (Jack ginie w sprężynowym kostiumie, ponieważ zrobił w nim przewrót); *''Gnarly Ending'' (Jack i Purple Guy realizują swój plan, a następnie jadą do Vegas); *''Happiest Day Ending'' (Jack uwalnia uwięzione dusze). Ze wszystkich zakończeń to Happiest Day Ending wydaje się być kanoniczym zakończeniem. Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo W zależności od działań gracza w poprzedniej części, nastawienie różnych postaci do bohatera będzie się różniło. thumb|280px|Jack w Safe Roomie. 23 listopada 1987 roku Jack pojawia się w lokacji w Bakersfield, aby ponownie przyjąć się do pracy w Freddy's. Po załatwieniu wstępnych formalności, Phone Guy, jego nowy szef, objaśnia mu jego obowiązki i inne zagadnienia związane m.in. ze sprężynowymi kostiumami. Dzień pierwszy nie jest jeszcze oficjalnym dniem otwarcia, zatem gracz ma dowolność swoich działań. Jack ponownie spotyka Matta, osobliwego pracownika Zakątku Nagród, jednak w pobliżu nie ma Purple Guy'a, mordercy z poprzedniej lokacji. Następnego dnia następuje uroczyste otwarcie lokalu. Szef Jacka zmusza go do ubrania sprężynowego kostiumu Freddy'ego. W Safe Roomie bohater spotyka Dave'a, który wita go różny sposób w zależności od zakończenia pierwszej części (np. przeprasza za wrobienie w morderstwa). Purple Guy ponownie składa Jackowi propozycję - protagonista ma zwabić pięć dzieci do Safe Roomu, a następnie je zabić. W zamian Dave ma zapewnić bohaterowi nieśmiertelność. Gracz może podjąć wybór czy chce pomóc mordercy, czy nie. Od tamtej pory gracz odblokuje dwie główne ścieżki: do dobrego (The End i The Perfect Ending) i złego zakończenia (An Ending lub Pure Evil Ending). Podobnie jak w poprzedniej odsłonie protagonista nie musi podążać stricte jedną ścieżką. Istnieje jedno zakończenie pozwalające zapobiegnięciu morderstwom, tzw. Premature Ending, gdzie gracz odrzuca propozycję morderstwa i informuje Marionetkę o planach Purple Guy'a, jednak gra nie traktuje go jako najlepszego zakończenia. Pod koniec dnia Jack odbywa rozmowę z Phone Guy'em, który wyraża zaniepokojenie zniknięciem dzieci w ich restauracji. Jeśli protagonista nie uczestniczył w morderstwach, będzie on próbował wcześniej ostrzec swojego szefa, jednak nieskutecznie. Jeżeli Jack współpracował z mordercą, to ten zadzwoni on do niego w trakcie spotkania, co nie umknie uwadze Phone Guy'a. Od tej pory nabierze on podejrzeń co do gracza. thumb|280px|left|Jedna z najważniejszych mechanik w DSaF 2 - nakręcanie pozytywki w Zakątku Nagród. Każdy dzień rozpoczyna się od rozmowy Jacka z Phone Guy'em. Szef informuje bohatera o nowych rozporządzeniach, podsumowuje jego dzień pracy itp. Reszta rozgrywki upływa na pracy w restauracji z okazjonalnymi eventami, jeśli gracz zdecydował się podążać jakąś ścieżką (np. ścieżką Dave'a). Czasami Jack może napotkać nawiedzione animatrony, które będą chciały go zaatakować. W trakcie nocnych cutscenek Withered Freddy staje się Daymanem i pokonuje Nightmana. Najpopularniejszym wyjaśnieniem tych cutscenek jest to, że Freddy zaatakował i zabił stróża nocnego. Ostatnia cutscenka ukazuje śmierć Jacka i jego obietnicę złożoną Fredbearowi. W sobotę protagonista pojawia się w Freddy's na zamkniętej imprezie (ale różnych okolicznościach, w zależności od ścieżki, jaką podążał). Jedynym wyjątkiem jest Abandoned Ending, gdzie gracz decyduje się nie powracać do restauracji. Wtedy też następuje ostateczne rozwiązane i gracz otrzymuje jedno z dziesięciu zakończeń: *''Almost Happy Ending'' (Phone Guy zostaje zamordowany przez Dave'a); *''Forgotten Ending'' (Nightmare Foxy atakuje Jacka); *''Golden Bear Scrotum Ending'' (Jack zostaje zmiażdżony w swoim sprężynowym kostiumie); *''Sorta Happy Ending?'' (Toy Freddy atakuje i zabija Dave'a, ale restauracja zostaje zamknięta); *''Fairly Evil Ending'' (Nightmare Foxy atakuje Phone Guy'a, a Jack i Dave jadą do Vegas); *''Confusing Ending'' (Jack zamienia się miejscami z Piesłem i szykuje się do zabiegu eutanazji u weterynarza); *''Marionn-Ending'' (Kukiełka wykonuje Bite of '87 na Jacku); *''Radical Ending'' (Dave i Jack jadą do Vegas); *''An Ending (Pure Evil Ending)'' (Dave i Jack jadą do Vegas, ale Dave boi się Jacka); *''The End. (dodatkowo The Perfect Ending)'' (Jack ratuje dusze). The End. został określony przez twórcę jako "prawdziwe zakończenie", zatem można uznać je kanoniczne. Dayshift at Freddy's 3 W budowie Relacje Peter Kennedy W budowie Dee Kennedy W budowie Dave Miller W budowie Steven W budowie Dr Henry Miller Matthew Virginia W budowie Ciekawostki *Bohater ma wiele pseudonimów (np. Orange Guy) oraz fałszywych imion (np. Jeremy Fitzgerald), jednak jego prawdziwe personalia to Jack F. Kennedy. Zostaje to ujawnione w drugiej części serii. **Najpopularniejszym przezwiskiem Jacka, nadanym mu przez Purple Guy'a, jest Old Sport ''(Pol:''Stary Kumpel). ***''Old Sport'' to popularny zwrot, który oznacza, że dana osoba uważa kogoś za przyjaciela. **Istnieje wiele easter-eggów związanych z nadawaniem imienia dla głównego bohatera, np. [https://youtu.be/vLnxtyuid70?t=656 nazwanie się Old Sport] spowoduje odpalenie Niesamowitego Hymnu Człowieka Bakłażana. *Jack spekuluje, że Bono jest właścicielem Freddy Fazbender's Pepperonerie. *Gracz nie był w stanie usłyszeć głosu Jacka aż do trzeciej części serii. *Charakter bohatera zależy całkowicie od wyboru gracza (jednak w założeniu kanoniczne są pozytywne zakończenia, gdzie Jack uwalnia dusze i spełnia obietnicę złożoną Fredbearowi). *Jack w praktyce nie jest człowiekiem, a jedynie ludzką powłoką bez bez duszy. **Fredbear, zanim ożywił bohatera, zwrócił uwagę, że ten będzie musiał nakładać tony makijażu na siebie, aby ukryć blizny (po wypadku ze sprężynowymi zatrzaskami) i fakt, iż całego jego ciało gnije. *Jest to jedyny przypadek (obok Dave'a), gdzie jedna istota rozszczepiła się na dwie osobne - pół-żywe, świadome ciało oraz duszę. **Części te jednak zdają się być ze sobą połączone, ponieważ Henry w jednym z zakończeń Dayshift at Freddy's 3 przenika do ciała Jacka (najpewniej poprzez duszę protagonisty, ponieważ miała ona jako jedyna kontakt z duszą Millera), traktując je jako naczynie. *Występuje pewna nielogiczność pomiędzy jednym z zakończeniem z Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo, a Dayshift at Freddy's 3. W DSaF 2 Jack może ubrać kostium Dave'a i zostać zamurowanym w lokacji, jednak w DSaF 3 bohater powraca w swojej "ludzkiej" wersji. Oznacza to, że w jakiś sposób udało mu się wydostać z zamknięcia oraz zdjąć z siebie kostium bez żadnego uszczerbku, co jest praktycznie niemożliwe. Można to jednak wytłumaczyć faktem, iż zakończenie należy do zakończeń niekanonicznych, które nie są brane pod uwagę w dalszej fabule. Galeria Dayshift at Freddy's: Remastered W budowie Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo W budowie Dayshift at Freddy's 3 W budowie Inne W budowie Audio W budowie Jack informuje Petera o tym że nie udało mu się uratować Dee Plik:Jackscene1.oggPeter... Plik:Jackscene2.oggI failed. Plik:Jackscene3.oggI couldn't save her. Kategoria:Postacie z DSaF 1 Kategoria:Postacie z DSaF 2 Kategoria:Postacie z DSaF 3 Kategoria:Postacie z DSaF 3 (troll) Kategoria:Ludzie